


Constant Conversations (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Series: Надежда для отчаявшихся [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Hugging, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Friendly, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Tony Actually Talk, Tony Friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Как мы могли до такого докатиться? — спрашивает Стив.Ком в горле мешает, но Тони всё же выговаривает:— Идиоты, — мягко, осторожно, словно боясь, что чуть более громкий тон разрушит между ними этот хрупкий момент.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Constant Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477887) by [owltype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5258677  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

У Стива такой странный взгляд, словно он в этот момент сосредоточенно перебирает слова в голове, подыскивая правильные и заставляя себя перевести их в звук. Тони прекрасно знает этот взгляд, улавливает его подсознательно: в сокрытии эмоций он сам профи. Но видеть подобное выражение лица у Стива он совсем не привык. Стив всегда производил впечатление уверенного в себе человека, способного удержать эмоции в узде, в любой ситуации знающего, что нужно сказать, ведь на его стороне внушительный багаж жизненного опыта. Но по сути же так и есть? Под сотню лет человеку, как-никак.  
  
Так было, во всяком случае, до того как объявился Барнс. С этого момента Стива как подменили, и чем чаще Тони на него смотрел, тем яснее видел его фактические двадцать с хвостиком. Тони отчётливо помнит себя в этом возрасте: как сам метался из стороны в сторону, ища место — _своё_ место — в этом мире. И со Стивом происходило то же самое. Раньше Тони не особо на этот счёт задумывался, но именно тогда кристально чётко осознал, насколько Стив ещё _молод_.  
  
— Просто выкладывай начистоту, Кэп, — говорит Тони. Он с ногами сидит в плюшевом кресле, в коконе из старого лоскутного пледа и с чашкой парящегося кофе в ладонях. Давно он не чувствовал себя так мирно и расслабленно.  
  
Рот Стива приоткрывается, но он так и не издаёт ни звука и снова его закрывает. Выражение лица делается ещё более сложным.  
  
— Будешь рвать и метать, если я скажу, что больше ни в чём не уверен?  
  
Тони отставляет кофе на столик. И задумчиво мурлыкает под нос, анализируя вопрос.  
  
— Месяц назад — думаю, да. Пожалуй, я бы тебе даже врезал.  
  
— Возможно, это вправило бы мне мозги.  
  
— Попытка не пытка. И триумфальный провал.  
  
— Точно, — тянет Стив. — Я всегда был твердолобым. Баки по этому поводу сказал бы-... — он затыкается. — Прости.  
  
Не выдержав его грустного взгляда, Тони отводит глаза. От имени Барнса, даже от самой мысли о нём всё внутри переворачивается. До настоящего времени Тони так до конца и не разобрался, что думает насчёт случившегося. В груди до сих пор клубится ярость, сгустком кислоты кипит под кожей, готовая брызнуть наружу при мельчайшем триггере. Он предпочитает эту дрянь просто игнорировать, хотя и понимает, что делу это никак не поможет. Но видит бог, как же его достала чёртова борьба без конца и края. В конечном итоге, чем-то приходится жертвовать.  
  
С объективной точки зрения, нет смысла обвинять Барнса за совершённые им преступления, ведь, по сути, ответственна за них ГИДРА, в руках которой он был всего лишь заводной марионеткой. В то же самое время некоторая часть Тони — горестный внутренний голосок — рыдает, взывая к глубинной и тёмной стороне души, прося сделать с Барнсом то же самое, что тот сделал с родителями.  
  
Но следом приходит воспоминание, как дребезжал голос Барнса: _«Я помню их ВСЕХ»_. Тогда Тони это никак не проняло, но сейчас, из раза в раз прокручивая в уме эти слова, он невольно содрогается. Будучи Зимним Солдатом, Барнс не отдавал себе отчёта в своих действиях, а даже будь это так — ничего бы не почувствовал, _не смог бы_ почувствовать. Но будучи Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, будучи _Баки_ , он несёт этот непомерный груз на своих плечах. На своей _душе_.  
  
Этого слишком много для одного человека. Тони понимает это. О Господи, как же хорошо он это понимает.  
  
— Я сожалею, что пытался убить твоего друга, — тихо начинает Тони, решаясь снова повернуться к Стиву лицом. — Получилось не очень красиво.  
  
Стив коротко хохочет. Жуткий, уродливый звук — порождение боли и печали.  
  
— Не красиво... Тони, убить твоих родителей — вот что было некрасиво!  
  
— Знаю, — Тони чуть дёргает плечом. — Но кого винить _на самом деле?_ Так или иначе, «это уже ничего не изменит».  
  
Стив вскидывается, сердито сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Не надо возвращать мне мои же слова. Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить?  
  
— Потому что, Стив. — Тони, не способный больше усидеть на месте, встаёт из кресла и беспокойно прохаживается. — Могу и всё. По-твоему, я теперь постоянно должен быть в режиме «МСТИТЬ И УБИВАТЬ»?  
  
— Нет, — роняет Стив негромко, но решительно и следом поднимается со стула. Он делает шаг в сторону Тони, крепко берёт его за локти и несильно, но строго встряхивает. — Не хотел бы я ещё хоть раз встретиться с тем Тони.  
  
— Ну ещё бы, ведь этот Тони может и с удовольствием надерёт тебе задницу, — вздёргивает подбородок Тони.  
  
И Стив в согласии чуть склоняет голову, при этом лёгкая улыбка играет на его лице. Но после он нахмуривается, прежде чем серьёзно, с оттенком скорби заговорить:  
  
— Я должен сказать тебе кое-что. Вообще-то, много всего.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кивает Тони. Тут ему и добавить нечего. Как должно было быть, как было бы, как могло быть. Так ли важно теперь?  
  
Стив вздыхает. Ладони соскальзывают с локтей Тони на запястья. Большие пальцы проходятся по тонкой коже с внутренней стороны, обводят выступающие косточки. Стив наклоняется, чтобы проследить губами зажившие костяшки, ощутить текстуру обновлённой, ещё розоватой кожи. От прикосновения Тони вздрагивает.  
  
— Как мы могли до такого докатиться? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
Ком в горле мешает, но Тони всё же выговаривает:  
  
— Идиоты, — мягко, осторожно, словно боясь, что чуть более громкий тон разрушит между ними этот хрупкий момент.  
  
— Правда, — на выдохе. Дыхание щекочет кожу, и от руки у Тони по всему телу разбегаются мурашки. — И куда мы теперь?  
  
— Просто-... — Тони давится воздухом, силой воли приказывая своему телу унять дрожь. — Не оставляй меня. Нас. Мы можем быть командой. _Семьёй._  
  
Стив распрямляется и притягивает Тони в тесное объятие.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я предпочёл тебе Баки, — с жаром проговаривает он Тони в волосы. — Я лишь хотел-...  
  
Тони затыкает его совершенно целомудренным поцелуем.  
  
— Знаю, Стив, — говорит он, отстранившись. — Всё нормально.  
  
Когда Стив расплывается в улыбке, от блаженства у Тони захватывает дух. Они одновременно подаются навстречу — и снова в поцелуе нет ничего романтического, простое касание губ, попытка прочувствовать друг друга через прикосновение. Сейчас большего и не нужно и более чем достаточно, что бы у Тони внутри что-то встало на своё место. Он обмякает в объятиях Стива, чувствуя как мятежность покидает тело.  
  
Да, теперь у них всё будет в порядке.


End file.
